


Shiro-struck

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Keith fell in love with Shiro. At first he was hesitant to confess - but when he walked past the small bouquet, he couldn't help think of Shiro. The lady behind the counter, a young one and very cheeky, grinned and told him that their meaning stood for 'love at first sight'."You're the second one to buy them today", she told him.Keith had never bought flowers before, but there is a first time for everything. Maybe now, with the ticking clock in his hands, he would have the courage to finally tell him. He couldn't let the flowers go to waste. He would confess. He would finally be the man he is - proud, strong and not afraid of anything *cough* exceptconfessinghislovetoShirowhichcouldfailandscarehimawayforever,leavingKeithtobealoneagainand..... NO! He WILL-FINALLY-CONFESS.





	Shiro-struck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very belated gift for Konekun for the Sheith Spring Flower Exchange. I am SO sorry for being so late. Family matters kept me distracted (Parent's divorced, and are fighting ugly over the right of my younger siblings) But anyway. 
> 
> This is about what Konekun wanted; the chosen flower was the Coreopsis Arkansa - Love At First Sight. I hope I managed to portray it according to your wishes ^^ Have fun! ^^

His palms were sweaty. He could feel the sweat droplets running down his spine, latching onto the black fabric of his shirt. Breathing was difficult, he did his best to even it out – to focus and stay in control.

Keith Kogane was known to be a hot-headed person. But not in the way he was feeling hot at the moment. Keith was rash, easy to anger, quick to lose patience – quick to fall in love. Like a lightning strike. But, patience yields focus. Shiro taught him that. Keith no longer had patience left though. He wanted Shiro to know how he felt. Either he’d accept it, ideally, respond to his feelings in kind, or leave Keith to burn in shame, embarrassment and hurt.

He looked down at his hands. The bright red and yellow petals seemed to glare at him. What are you waiting for? He imagined each and every flower telling him off. They are right. What WAS he waiting for? The perfect moment? It will never be more perfect than now. Now or never. He had the flowers, he had his hair right for once (it looked no different), he had his best black shirt, his jacket was a clean (not dust-covered) orange and for once, he had the will to do this.

Heaving a determined sigh, he lifted his hands to knock on the door he’d been standing in front of for the last twenty minutes and impatiently waited after knocking twice.

______________

Shiro waited. He‘d knocked the door twice, but Keith didn’t seem to be in his room. That was odd. Keith was ALWAYS in his room at this time. Why wasn’t he now? Was destiny trying to tell him that it wasn’t meant to be? Disappointed, he looked at the bouquet in his hands. If he held onto them much longer, they’d start to wilt, so he kept them upside down to preserve the water. They were beautiful, and he wanted Keith to have them. Shiro wanted Keith to know that he is as fiery as the red in them and, in Shiro’s eyes, shone as bright as the yellow sun and that he fell in love with him the second he’d set his sight on him.

Takashi Shirogane was a patient man. A good pilot, a better teacher, a student in love with another. But with meeting Keith, he found it difficult to stay as patient. Keith’s amazing ability to act fast, run fast, think fast had affected him. He had developed the need to push himself to be better too. And he grew more impatient because of that. Keith had the superior flying skills. With experience, he’d easily be the best pilot the world had ever seen and the best that the Garrison would have raised. Ah geez, whenever he thought of Keith he’d lose track of time. Had it really been ten minutes until he knocked and another ten minutes after he knocked? Keith clearly wasn’t there. He’d go search for him. He wouldn’t give up. Where to start?

______________

Nope, Shiro wasn’t in the training room. Surprise Surprise, it wasn’t his usual training time anytime. Why did Keith assume that he’d find him there now? Probably because he had assumed that he would be in his room and that had been a fail too.

Groaning, he left to check the simulation centre.

Just a little over five minutes later, Shiro entered and slumped his shoulders in disappointment. He had been confident that Keith would be here. Looking at the flowers, he heaved a sigh. If he couldn’t find him soon, the flowers will suffer. Determined he decided he would find him at any cost. He was Takashi Shirogane. If he wanted someone on the ground oft he Garrison found – he’d find them.

______________

Checking the video footage in the Garrison control room – courtesy of Matt Holt - left him with some problems. Yes. He did find Keith (who was carrying something that looked strangely like flowers?) but, Keith was sprinting from room to room in no visible pattern. So by the time Shiro got there, he would definitely have lost him again.

Matt watched him from the side.

„How about I stay here, give you an earpiece and continue to monitor his movements? I’ll tell you you’re going the right direction.“

Shiro considered the rather brilliant idea for a moment but then shook his head.

„You’ll babble when I finally find him. And Knowing that you will watch is an unnerving thought.“

Matt lifted his hands in surrender.

„I’ll switch everything off the minute you find him. I promise. Anything is better than watching you do this wild Keith-chase with a bunch of slowly wilting flowers: ‚Yo Keith, I got you these flowers. They mean love at first sight. They’re are to represent my love to you. As you can clearly see – they’re not in the best shape. As is my love for you….‘ „, Matt avoided a hit from Shiro.

„Don’t be an ass. I’m going to head out now. He’s going towards the park. It’s empty, so I can take time looking.“

With that, Shiro stormed off. Matt only shook his head.

„Good luck.“

______________

Keith stood in the middle oft he park. It had been built after many had complained about the lack of greenery in the desert. No trees what so ever. So the Garrison had invested in a garden. It cost thousands each year, just because of the water needed to supply these plants. But it was nice. Some purchased birds had settled down. They were sleeping now, but the occasional bird or even an owl – still chirped occasionally.

With the flowers on his lap, he settled onto one of the benches and leant back. He counted the stars above him and sighed, defeated.

Every room he’d been in, had been a fail. No Shiro. No trace of him. Some students had been looking strangely at him. No doubt he’d have gossip to face tomorrow, but since when would he care about any of that. He was here to fly, not to make friends. And yet… he had Shiro. Who had mysteriously vanished and couldn’t be found. Frustrated, keith stood up and lifted his arm to throw the flowers onto the floor. But a hand grabbed ahold of him.

„Wait. I’ll take those flowers.“

Keith’s breath hitched. He swirled around and, sure enough, there was Shiro. He let go of his arm and walked around the bench.

„Where the hell were you?“ Keith snarled. „I’ve been looking for you! You weren’t in your room and or anywhere where I checked!“

Shiro blinked with his unbelievably long and beautiful eyelashes.

„I’ve been looking for you. You weren’t in your room either.“

„Why were you…“ Keith stopped, having caught a glimpse of what Shiro was hiding behind his back. His face burst into an embarrassed red. This was not the time to fight. This was it. His chance.

„uhm…. Shiro, I…“

„Wait, can I go first?“ Shiro interrupted.

„No. This is hard enough. Please“, he asked and looked into Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro sighed. He wanted to go first for the same reasons. If Keith started talking now, whatever he might say could stop him from saying what HE wanted to say. It was best if he just went and straight out said it. He took a deep breath and…

" **I love you** “, both said simultaneously.

A moment of silence. One could hear the breeze rustling through the flowers.

„What?“, Shiro asked.

Keith gulped and lifted the flowers towards him.

„Ever since I met you. I’ve been fascinated. You were different to me than the others. You treated me like a human. You were patient with me. You accepted me and more. I… didn’t know how to describe it at first. But… when we sparred and we touched I, body against body… my instincts were all telling me to kiss you and…“

A chuckle interrupted him. He looked up, and Shiro was smiling. No, not just smiling, he was grinning and looked utterly adorable while doing so.

Now Shiro lifted his hand and shoved the flowers into Keith’s face. At first, Keith assumed that Shiro was returning the flowers. But then he realised that they had both chosen the same flowers. He remembered the florist's words and smiled.

„You were the one who had purchased the same flowers earlier.“

Shiro blushed a little and scratched his neck.

„You almost said it all already. I’ve been in love with you the second you glared at me with those violet eyes of yours.“

„Are you a masochist?“ Keith replied, trying to hide his happiness.

Shiro laughed and took Keith’s flowers.

  


„In a sense, maybe. All I know is that I want to with you. As awkward as his confession may have been… I do love you. And I don’t think I can survive more sparring sessions without kissing you. So I wanted to confess before things got really awkward or even break apart. But now… you seemed to have the same thought and I just… I have planned to tell you so much. How you’re like a flame… that is why I chose the flowers in the first place, even before finding out what they-"

  


Keith interrupted him this time, grabbing him by the collar, pulling Shiro down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Shiro quickly responded by dropping the flowers and forcing keith to sit on the bench. He didn’t stop kissing him though. Just pinned him there and relished the moment. Both fell in love the moment they saw the other. Both took five months until they were courageous enough to confess. Now here they were.

Surrounded by the Coreopsis Arkansas, symbolising their mutual love at first sight.

  


  


When Keith finally tore himself free, his lips were bruised, his cheeks were glowing, and his hair was tousled. He grinned up at Shiro.

„You know… I just realised. When I first met you, I must have been _Shirostruck_ to fall in love so quickly.“

Shiro took a moment that Keith had just intended to make a joke and then just groaned.

„Oh God. Leave the joking to me.“

Keith just laughed, pulled Shiro down next to him onto the bench and slightly leant against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it ^^ I hope you liked it! It was really sweet and it was a lot of fun to write :3 I had the story written down in time actually. But editing and finally putting it up took a lot of time. 
> 
> I wanted to incorporate your wish that Keith had fallen in love so quickly, so I tried to go for lovestruck and changed it to Shiro-struck... ^^ :D


End file.
